


Town of Salem: Butterfly Effect

by Twirl_Angeline



Series: Change [1]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Slice of Life, This is a load of characters, there's more but I don't think it'll fit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twirl_Angeline/pseuds/Twirl_Angeline
Summary: A simple Slice of Life story which dives deeper into the characters.How such boring lives changed with one small incident.Credit to a friend on Discord for the ideas.
Series: Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851250
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Shooting Star

The bells tolls signal nighttime. Time to rest for the night. Hopefully I won't have to deal with things.

It was an ordinary night in Salem. Nothing special tonight. Some Residents are probably doing their night jobs.

Honestly, after Godfather's death and that one incident where the Sheriff died, it's been pretty quiet.

The Mafia has retired after that. We had to write out a 10 page essay on that and send it in to the Mayor. After that, we lived normal lives.

No murders, deaths or even people getting witched. Well, there were murders even after the Mafia retired, but after that incident, the murders stopped.

Well, there still lives a Serial Killer, but neither me nor the others know who he is. Some are afraid of a Serial Killer lurking, others don't.

The Doctor would be wary of anyone that his daughters visit. The Mayor would be chill about it as he has constant protection of the bodyguard.

It's been a month since all those events happened. Apart from the few uncommon events such as fires being started and BBQ parties, it's pretty much simple but boring.

And almost everyone is sleeping tonight. I say almost because some people work at night.

But for me, I have no plans of sleeping tonight.

The weekly delivery of supplies had just arrived. There were a number of boxes. They mostly contain food, drinks or essentials.

I picked up the boxes and went inside the store to place them inside the storage room.

Now that the Mafia has retired, I've decided to open up a store. Which those Residents won't enter because they still have a grudge against the Mafia.

The only people who I know don't have a grudge against the Mafia are the Local Investigator and Jailor.

They sometimes visit the store. We often talk about the recent happenings of the Town.

I would say that I'm on more closer terms with the Investigator than the Jailor.

The Store is owned by me, and the surviving Mafia members work here. Janitor, Mafioso and Consigliere.

And Jester also works here for some reason. I have no idea why.

After a few trips back and fro, I was done. There were no more boxes and I could finally take a break.

I had left a box on the counter. It was my delivery I had ordered. I cut open the package and took out its contents. I placed the items on a shelf and went outside for a quick breath.

I stood outside for a while to look at the stars in the night sky. Tiny sparks of light in the gradient dark blue sky. Some stars are white, others pale purple or blue.

How beautiful. Shame that Salem is still infested with evil. It could have been a thriving small city. People happy with no fears to worry about.

I soon noticed that a star was strangely different from the others.

It was white, with a tint of blue. It was somewhat larger than the others.

It seemed to grow bigger and brighter. Light blue glows around the star as it expands and lights up the night sky.

Without warning, it explodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter. The next chapter will be much longer.


	2. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consort talks to Jester and recalls a few memories.

"Rise and Shine! Wake up! Wake up!" The voice chanted it over and over again.

"Huh…?" I mumbled as I was woken up from my slumber.

"Come on! You have work to do!" The voice spoke again, this time with excitement.

I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the clock.  
6.35am

25 more minutes until the bell tolls morning and I have to gather at the city square.

Jeez. Perhaps I should start fixing my sleep schedule. Working the night shift is fun, but I guess I should start doing day shifts. Maybe. I’ll figure something out. Eventually.

"Come on Consort. You only have 25 minutes to wash up and get ready." Jester replied.

"Firstly. When did you wake up? Secondly, who the hell let you into the house?!" I shouted with so much anger that Jester took a step back.

"6am. You left the door unlocked." He replied with a smile and cheerful tone. Makes me wonder how he's happy in this Town with lots of evils and an incompetent Mayor.

"Left the door unlocked? But I- Oh. Yuan came over yesterday to clean up the mess you caused at the living room!"

"Come on Consort, it wasn't that bad. I only got the Vigilante drunk that's all." Jester replied.

"And look where that led to! First, you spun him around and he puked on the carpet that I bought for $150! Then you gave The Investigator a concussion so bad we had to send him to the Doctor!" I got off my bed and grabbed my bath towel. 

"Not to mention when the Arsonist came over you threw him towards the Drunk Vigilante who then tried to shoot him!" I opened the door to the bathroom as I shouted.

"Firebug was scared for his life while the drunk Vigilante tried to shoot him and we had to calm him down! And by we, I mean THE ENTIRE MAFIA!" I screamed with fury so loud that I swear the whole Town could have heard it. 

"To be fair, you were having a sugar rush." I sighed as I entered the bathroom and locked the door.

5 minutes later…

I walked out of my room with a fresh set of clothes. I wore a short black jacket with magenta trims, long white dress and brown high heels. I tied my dark greyish blue hair into a braid. My hair isn't really that long anyways.

I went to the living room to see Jester there, watching television. He sat on the long black sofa that I had brought a year ago after my previous one was burned down.

"Made yourself comfortable huh?" I asked as I went to the kitchen.

"Trust me, I already know much of your house." He replied, standing up and walking into the kitchen too.

"Hm. Sooner or later you'll know so much about it that would be like if you were to move in." I responded jokingly, grabbing two pieces of bread and putting them into the toaster.

Jester giggled as he opened up the fridge and took out the butter and some eggs.

"So bets, Who's gonna get blamed today?" Jester asked curiously as he placed down the ingredients.

"The Sheriff's dead. So most likely the medium or doctor. But I highly doubt it due to their reputation." I grabbed a pan and placed it on the stove. I turned on the heat and placed a cube of butter in the pan.

"Remember that time we threw a birthday surprise for Jailor?" Jester took out the lettuce and placed it on the chopping board.

"Oh yeah. But then the Mayor crashed the party." I cracked open the eggs into a bowl. "I knocked him out after he ate Jailor's slice of the cake you made."

"Yeah! Then you, Mafioso, Investigator, Vigilante and Janitor beat the ever living hell out of him." Jester chuckled as he plucked out the lettuce. "Janitor kept on beating him with his mop and Vigilante with his boot! It was fun!"

"I watched with the Doctor, Jailor and Arsonist. Arsonist wanted to intervene, but The Doctor stopped him. Jailor was a bit turned off by the violence." Jester said as I beated the eggs.

"Hm. At least the Mayor was fine after the doctor stitched him up." I poured the beaten eggs into the pan. "Thank god I knocked him unconscious beforehand."

The sizzling sounds and the aroma of the egg cooking filled the kitchen. "You know Jester, don't you usually wake up late?" I asked, while watching the egg cook. "You usually wake up at 8 something and the Mayor would constantly get you to wake up by ringing your doorbell."

Jester chuckled a bit. "I know. But today I have some plans." He took out the ready toast from the toaster. "I usually have a hard time coming out from the bed."

Jester placed lettuce on 2 pieces of the 4 toast, while I cut the omelette into 2. I placed one on each toast before Jester finished the sandwich with the top toast.

We then grabbed a sandwich each and ate.

7am…

We walked to the Town Square, only to find it empty. Well, almost empty That's strange. Was the morning meeting cancelled?

I looked around to see that there were a few people, either relaxing or chatting with others. I took one last look before heading over to the Investigator's house. I promised Jester I will talk to him later back at the store.

Walking up to the house, I rang the doorbell. I waited at the doorstep for a while before the door opened.

There stood the Investigator. He was in his usual detective outfit, and was elated. I walked into his house with an uncertain expression, which he noticed.

"Something wrong? He asked, closing the door as I sat down and sighed. "Do you need some tea?" He sat down too and poured tea into two cups.

"It's about last night. You know, that dream." I opened the sugar glass and dropped a couple of sugar cubes into my tea.

"That again?" He sighed, sipping his tea. "Guess they're haunting you." He soon became lost in thought.

"I mean, it was that...light." I sipped my tea, looking straight into his dark green eyes. "It happened years ago? Why is it coming back in my dreams?" I placed the cup down and sighed.

"Guess I'm not the only one. After all, I did see it too, years ago." He circled the teaspoon in the cup, going in countless circles. "I've been telling myself it's just a shooting star."

I thought for a moment, closed my eyes and breathed. "It has to mean something. Something big, or special." I looked at my half finished tea. 

The Investigator sighed. He finished his tea and set the empty cup onto the coffee table. "It's unlikely but, Do you think it would change our lives forever? Like a butterfly effect?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty long chapter. Along with described events.


	3. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple day. Nothing special. Well, maybe.

I sat at my seat, silent. Processing what he just said.

"It's unlikely but, Do you think it would change our lives forever? Like a butterfly effect?"

His words repeated in my mind. How can such a star change things? It's impossible. Nothing has ever changed in this town, everyone's lives, including mine, are still, and always have been the same.

"But, it could have been just a dream." He spoke, breaking my thoughts and sending me back to reality. "A dream that was so surreal that it feels like it was real."

He poured more tea into his cup and looked at my greyish blue eyes. It was similar to my hair colour but dons a brighter shade.

"You're right. It's just a dream anyway." I stood up and fixed my jacket. "Thanks." I shot a smile at him.

He stood up and smiled back. I opened the door and left his house. It’s all just a dream. A silly little dream.

I went back to my home and entered the door in the living room. It led to the store I owned. When constructing the store, I made the blueprint so that the store would be connected to my home. So I won’t have to travel as much.

I flipped the sign to 'open' and went behind the counter. There were a few chairs there. I sat on one of them, grabbed a magazine and read while waiting for a customer.

Soon enough, I heard a bell jingle. I put down my magazine and looked at the door, there walked in The Jailor.

I shot him a curious glance, wondering as to why he would be here. Unlike the Investigator whom I'm on close terms with, The Jailor and I are simply friends but don't know much about each other.

From what I know, Jailor's a pretty easy-going guy and friendly, but tends to keep to himself. I also noticed that he has dark purple coloured eyes, which I find a bit off, but brushed it aside as some of us have unnatural eye colours.

For example, I have dark grey-blue eyes, Jester with silver eyes, Doctor with cyan, Medium and Retributionist with bright green, Janitor with azure, Investigator with dark green and many more.

The Jailor walked around the store, looking around the sections and sometimes taking a closer look at some of the products. I simply went back to reading my magazine.

Eventually, he grabbed the items he needed and placed them on the counter. A carton of milk, some oats and a dozen eggs.

"Cooking something today?" I asked as I scanned the items. One by one.

"Not really." The Jailor responded, standing there while waiting to pay. "Not in the mood to cook after I visited the Doctor."

"What for?" I packed the items into a bag, making sure to not crush the oats.

"A refill of my medication." He takes out a small white bottle. "It had finished yesterday, so I went to get a refill this morning." He placed the bottle back into his pocket.

"More than 2 years and those pesky headaches aren't gone yet?" I looked straight into his dark purple eyes.

"I don't think they'll be gone ever. At least the medication helps to get rid of them." He sighed. "Still, I need to take it 4 times every day and whenever the headaches pop up."

By then, I had finished packing the items. He grabbed the bag and thanked me. He then left the store, leaving it in empty silence as the sound of his shoes faded.

Back to reading, I guess.

Sometime later…

Another bell rings, and I put down my magazine. This time, it was the Investigator.

"Hey, Consort." He waved and smiled as he walked towards the counter. "Doctor has invited you to his daughters' birthday party."

"You're going to wear double hats again I suppose?" I chuckled. "You're such a dork."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled as he handed me the invitation. It was in the form of a white envelope with his seal.

"You'll need to present it to him at the doorstep to allow entry," Investigator added.

"Thanks for the info." I placed the envelope away.

8 pm…

Nighttime had arrived. Guess chatting makes the time go fast. Some of my friends were here. They were all chatting with each other while I talked to Investigator.

And then there's Jester, who was looking at his phone. He seemed uncertain. I stood up and silently walked and stood behind him.

Taking a peek at his phone, it appeared to be some sort of message from someone. The date I could make out was 23/9.

The messages, not so much. From what I can tell, the messages were archived.

"Hey, Jest," I spoke. He jumped a bit, turned around and shut his phone.

"Oh! Consort. Didn't see you there." He quickly put away his phone.

"Something wrong?" I asked, crossing my arms. "You were standing here for 2 minutes looking at your phone."

"Oh, nothing! Just looking at some texts!" He smiled in response. "Just looking back at some memories!"

I raised my eyebrow as he walked away to the counter. Odd. I'll probably talk to him later.

I walked back to where I sat previously and took out the magazine I was reading before I talked to Investigator.

"So, anything interesting you found out today?" I asked, sipping the coffee I made.

"One." He responded. "I went to the Library and read some books. Mainly about the History of Salem."

He took out a dark blue book with a hardcover. On it was text plated with gold.

"History of Salem." I readout.

"Yep." He opened the book and flipped through the pages. "There was an entry here that interested me." He stopped at a page.

"The Church." I read the page's title out. "But, there isn't a Church here in Salem."

"There is one." He drank his drink. "It's near the Town Border, far away from the Main Town. But it's been long abandoned. Most likely when we were very young."

"Hmmm." I looked through the page. "Is there any reason as to why the Church was abandoned in the first place?"

"Well, there are two reasons." He flipped over to the next page. "One of the two reasons is suspicion of Witchcraft. The other reason is that there could have been an incident that caused the Church to be abandoned."

I looked at the page. There, it had a picture of the Church. Tall, large, and looks rather well decorated. Investigator then turned over to the next page.

"The Church was more like a home to the people who lived and worked there." He pointed to some drawings of the people. "Men, Women, Children all lived there."

"Then, what about the Witchcraft part?" I asked.

"The Church people were suspected of doing Witchcraft. Mainly, Witchcraft that had to do with someone giving up their soul to some demon or something. I don't know."

"Demons?" I sipped my drink.

"Yes. Those people thought Demons existed, hence why they did that." He closed the book. "Maybe. But there is no more information on the church."

"Say, do you think the Church has an archive where their books are stored?" I asked. "Maybe we can find out what they truly did by reading them."

"Maybe," Investigator responded. "But we'll need to get there without the Mayor-"

His words were cut short by screams. I went outside and soon smelled the ashes. Something or someone is burning.

"Over there!" The Investigator pointed at a burning house. "It's Jester's!"

We rushed to the scene where the other Townies were.

There, a house was burning. Bright orange flames lit up the Town as the smoke and ashes rose through the evening sky.

The Mayor ordered us to put out the fire. We had to connect the hose to the water tank. Once done, we sprayed the water onto the burning house.

Soon enough, the flames are extinguished. However, what was left was just a pile of burnt materials and ashes.

Jester stood there the entire time, watching.

"Hey, Jest. There's something you need to hear." A voice came from behind. It was Investigator. "You'll need to share a house with somebody. The Mayor isn't in the mood to order the construction of a new one."

Jester and I exchanged looks. 

"Well, that changes everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty long chapter. Sorry for the wait.


	4. Furniture Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester and Consort go furniture shopping. Nothing special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while!

It was a day after Jester's house was burned down. He stayed in my house for the night. He slept on the couch.

He had already gotten ready and was at the kitchen helping me prepare breakfast.

French toast. That's our breakfast.

"Hey Consort, remember that time Firebug set the kitchen ablaze while cooking pancakes?" Jester chuckled as he beated the eggs and milk.

"Of course I do." I heated up the pan. "Remember that time he accidentally set your hat on fire?" I took out the bread. "You were running around like a fool while Investigator chased you with a fire extinguisher. But you wouldn't stay still so me, Mafioso and Vigilante had to stop you while Investigator sprayed the fire extinguisher at your face."

"And I was screaming and struggling. Hilarious." He chuckled.

2 Hours later….

I was at the store. The usual. Sitting behind the counter and reading magazines until someone comes.  
What should I do now? Sleep? Eat? Set the kitchen on fire?  
Okay maybe the last one is a bit overboard. That sounds like something Jester or Arsonist would do.  
Guess I just go back to reading then.

Besides, I just hope that Jester's bad luck doesn't ruin the store. About half of the store's yearly revenue goes to fixing the store's damages.  
From broken shelves and lights to the store collapsing once. The last one cost more than $100,000 in repairs.  
I should probably get insurance. But I doubt the mayor would give me insurance anyways.

Eh, I'll figure something out. Maybe after the furniture shopping? Hmm….Hopefully.

Maybe I should try to look down memory lane while waiting? Probably.

I stood up and passed through the staff door.  
I went up to my room and dug around the drawers for a bit. I took out a dusty old book. Childhood diary, seems it has been sitting in the drawer for the past few years or so.

I opened it up. The first thing I saw was the first diary entry. It seems it was written when I was a few days after I arrived at the orphanage. When I was 8, I think.

"Dear Diary,  
It has been a few days since I came to this orphanage.  
It's rather big and decorated, with lots of rooms and things we could do.  
We follow a strict schedule everyday, and we are always given the amount of food portion we need.  
Playtime is fun, I made some new friends.  
Though today, I saw one of the children cleaning all day. No playtime. Just cleaning. During lunch and dinner, he sat alone at a table. Not to mention he is sometimes seen in the timeout corner.  
The adults say that he's a bad kid and needs to learn, and that I shouldn't bother."

That's the end of the first entry. I flipped over to the next one. The second one had some scribbles on it. Scribbles of some people and what appears to be a playground.

"Dear Diary,  
Today was a fun day. I played hopscotch with my friends. It was a fun game. During dinner, we ate some curry rice and sides of salad and mashed potato. I don't like salads.  
Before sleeping, I played a small game of tic tac toe with my friends. It was fun. I won 5 times in a row.  
Before going to sleep, I went to the bathroom. While walking towards the bathroom, I saw a metal door.  
The door was big, and had a small window at the top. The window had some metal bars. At the bottom of the door, there was some sort of pushing mini door thing. The handle was there. I wondered what was inside."

Now that I read it, I never got to know what was behind that door. Maybe it was the storage area? No, it cannot be. If it was a storage area, why was there a need for a window with bars and that weird tray thing?

Soon, my phone sent out a notification. I took out my phone and turned it on. It was a text message from Jester.

Jester: I'm here at the carpark!

I quickly texted my response.

Consort: I'll be there soon. Give me a few minutes.

I went on to call Mafioso to inform him that I'll be gone for a few hours. Once done, I packed my bag and left the store.

I rushed over to the Carpark, where Jester was. He was leaning against my car. A simple grey coloured car. I wanted to buy a blue one but it was out of stock.

"Cassidy, you're here!" He turned around and shouted with glee.

"You don't usually call me that you know." I unlocked the car and opened the door.

"I know. But I prefer to call people by the actual names sometimes." He responded and he got into the seat next to the driver's seat.

"Alright." I rolled my eyes as I got into the driver's seat. I put on my seatbelt and started up the engine. "Try not to cause a mess in the car okay?"

"I promise! No messes in the car today!" He put on his seatbelt.

We drove to the furniture store. The town is quite spacious, with most of the unused spaces that aren't buildings having plants planted on them.

Decorations such as street lamps that light up in the night, Benches and buildings around the corner. Housing Buildings are rather medium sized. Each house has two floors, a basement, backyard and an optional front yard.

There are also non-housing buildings such as the Library or Hospital. The Hospital is somewhat less big than a regular hospital but it still has the necessary things such as patient wards, emergency and surgery rooms and more.

If I remember correctly, the Church used to be part of the Town, but it got abandoned and forgotten. The bells that signal day and night still toll to this very day. Surprised the bells haven't been rusted and broken yet. Probably made of gold or silver.

There also used to be an orphanage, but it got shut down due to some laws or something. I used to be from that orphanage when I was younger. For 5 years I think, before I got adopted by The Godfather when I was 15. 

Throughout the ride, I noticed from the car's mini window that Jester seemed to be engrossed with his phone. Telling by his movements, he was reading something. And by the look of his face, it made him upset, deeply upset. I chose not to ask him about it and continued driving.

We soon arrived at the Furniture store. It had, well, Furniture. From chairs, beds, dining tables, shelves and more. But we'll only need a few things. A bed frame, since I already have a spare mattress at home, a dresser, lights and carpet.

I just hope his bad luck doesn't ruin the furniture. I've already had to pay the store's repair bills. If I need to pay the repair bills for this store I might as well cut Janitor's entire salary. Which is a $1000 per month plus $500 Holiday pay.

If we were to go by how rich everyone is, I would say Janitor is at the deep bottom. Mayor would obviously be at the very top. Jailor would be next, his job of being the Town Jailor helps, which is a good thing as his medication can be expensive. Doctor or Investigator would be third, and Spy being fourth.

Speaking of Spy, I sorta have a friendship with him. He's a rather, controversial person due to the fact that he bugs people's houses, effectively allowing him to know what the person did that day or what happened to them. His basement might be filled with his bug reports. Most likely stored in a computer or something. Safe to say he has lots of blackmail material.

But, even then, he sometimes uses it for good. Most came from the Town vs Mafia war. But now, he occasionally bugs Jailor's house under Doctor's request. I remember Spy telling Doctor something along the lines of: "I heard several screams dead in the hours of midnight. Could be nightmares. Jeez, I wonder what kind of nightmares he even has to trigger those horrifying screams."

Some people in this town are...off.

Walking down the aisles of furniture, I asked Jester to choose which furniture he wanted. He chose a spruce dresser and bed frame, a thick and soft mattress along with a pillow, a dark rose pink carpet and some lamps.

We paid for the furniture and placed them at the top of the car, needing a rope to secure it in place. Before I drove home, I decided to stop by the hospital for a bit. I entered the building and looked around.

Seems like Jailor's in the hospital again. Guess he either forgot his medication or something terrible actually happened to him. Either way, I don't wish to know, but at the same time I want to. I sneakily took the report from the table and read it.

"Victim was in a state of sleep paralysis. This left the victim in a prolonged state of fear. Diagnosis is ongoing."

I quickly placed down the paper back and went to the ward Jailor was in. Though I wasn't allowed to enter, I could see him sleeping, with several tubes attached to him, one being a heart rate monitor.

I held onto the doorknob and soon realised that the door wasn't locked. I could go in and take a closer look, but I feel I shouldn't. I quickly left the hospital and got into the car before driving back home to unload the furniture.

But, I would soon get a phone call that one of my staff members entered the room without permission.


End file.
